In Vino Veritas
by Jibrill
Summary: wie der titel schon sagt...und sonst einfach eine nette kleine sanji & nami fanfiction...


Disclaimer : die charas sind Oda-san's eigentum! Nya!  
  
In Vino Veritas  
  
Nami leerte bereits den siebten Becher. Sanji, obwohl auch Einiges intus, beobachtete sie mit Sorge und Unbehagen. Sie kicherte ununterbrochen und redete irgendetwas daher, auf das er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, so sehr er auch wollte. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und leuchteten ungesund und bei jedem neuen Schluck den sie machte, überlegte er hin und her, ob er sie nicht endlich aufhalten sollte. "Sanji! Saaaanjiiii! Hu-hu!" Eine Hand, die vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte, riss ihn aus seinem besorgten Gedanken. "W- Was?" Nami stoppte das müde Gewinke ihrer Hand vor Sanjis Augen und runzelte die Stirn :"Bist du schon so blau, dassu jetzt mit offenen Augen einpennst, oder was?" Der blonde Koch schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf und sah an ihr vorbei, was er sonst nie getan hätte. Als Nami nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich von ihm abwandte, um dem Kellner zuzuwinken und noch etwas zu bestellen, hatte Sanji dann doch genug. Er stand so plötzlich auf, kerzengerade, dass Nami vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. "Was ist denn, Sanji-kun? Erschreck mich doch ni-" Er packte sie, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren am Arm, schmiss einpaar Geldscheine auf den Tisch und zog das völlig verdatterte Mädchen aus der Taverne.  
  
Draussen angekommen, stoppte Sanji erst einmal und sog die klare Nachtluft ein. Das Gegröle und Gelächter aus der Taverne war immer noch zu hören und man merkte erst dadurch, wie still die Straßen waren. "Sanji-kun, was sollte die Aktion denn? Ich wollte noch bleiben!" "Ich glaube, du hattest wirklich genug heute Abend, Nami-san. Du kannst ja nicht mal mehr alleine gehen!" Sanji sah sie an. Nami lehnte gegen eine Wand um nicht umzukippen. "Du bist so'n Spielverderber! Klar kann ich alleine gehen! Da!" Und gleich nach dem zweiten Schritt kippte sie zur Seite. Sanji konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem Aufprall bewahren. Sie fühlte sich warm und weich an in seinen Armen und er hörte ihr Gekicher und Gemurmel. "Pfhaha, kann ja doch nicht mehr laufen.". Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und versuchte, sich gerade hinzustellen. Aber auch das misslang. Er beschloss sie zu stützten und sie lies ihn gewähren. "Wo gehen wir denn hin, Sanji-kuuun?" Sie lächelte ihn lasziv an und er wurde rot, sagte aber mit fester Stimme :" Na, zum Schiff zurück. Du sagtest doch selber, dass wir noch heute Nacht aufbrechen müssten." "Ach ja, kann mich nich erinnern.gehen wir doch lieber noch was trinken, hm? Die anderen sind sicher auch noch unterwegs!" Doch Sanji antwortete ihr nicht und schlug zielstrebig die Richtung zum Hafen ein, wo die Going Merry ankerte. Nami verstummte auch, als sie keine Antwort erhielt und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um mit halbgeschlossenen Augen die Sterne zu betrachten. Eine Weile gingen sie so nebeneinander her, dann legte Nami ihren Kopf, der sich zu schwer für ihren Hals anfühlte, auf Sanjis Schulter. Sanji stolperte fast. "Nami-san, geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte er. "Nö, ich bin bloß einbisschen müde." Sie lächelte, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Sie konnte sein Aftershave riechen. Sie kicherte leise. Dann hob Nami ihren Kopf und Sanji verspürte sofort so etwas wie einen Verlust. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nami betrachtete ihren Begleiter nun, immer noch lächelnd und wartete bis er sie ebenfalls ansah. Das tat er auch, aber nur flüchtig, bevor er den Blick wieder nach vor wandte. "Du, Sanji-kun." "Ja?" "Ich hab da ein Geheimnis." "Ach ja, und welches, Nami-san?" Nami legte eine Pause ein, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Ich liebe dich! Hahah, aber du darfst es niemanden verraten, ja? Top Secret!" Sie kicherte wieder los und Sanji glaubte, sein Herz würde jeden Augenblick stehen bleiben. Stattdessen blieb bloß er selber stehen. Nami sah in verwundert an. "Wasn? Ich dachte wir wollten zurück zum Schiff." Sanji starrte sie nur an. Oh Gott. Meint sie das ernst?" Doch bevor er richtig ausdenken konnte, war Nami losgelaufen. "Na los! Oder willst du hier übernachten?" Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken rannte er ihr hinterher, "Nami-san, Vorsicht!" und "Pass auf!" hinterherrufend.  
  
Beim Schiff angekommen wäre Nami fast ins Wasser gefallen. Sanji spielte abermals den Retter und hievte sie in seine Arme um sie in ihr Zimmer zu tragen. Als er das Mädchen ins Bett gelegt hatte, schlief sie längst tief und fest. Er deckte sie zu und sah sie an. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er das Licht löschte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Nami drehte sich, glücklich lächelnd, im Schlaf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morgen, Jungs!" Nami betrat die Küche und rieb sich dabei unablässig die Schläfen. Ruffy und Chopper saßen hinter dem Tisch, die anderen waren nicht zu sehen, schliefen wohl noch oder waren nicht allzu sehr am Frühstück interessiert. Sanji stand hinter dem Herd, wie immer. Es roch vorzüglich. Ruffy's herzliches "Guten Morgeen!" vertrieb Nami's Kopfweh auch nicht wirklich. Sie ließ sich schwer auf einen Sessel fallen ohne von ihrem schmerzenden Kopf abzulassen. "Sanji-kun, könntest du mir vielleicht einen Tee machen? Einen kräftigen? Das wäre wirklich nett!" Sanji war natürlich sofort zur Stelle und wirbelte um sie herum. Dass ihm dabei das Herz bis zum Hals pochte kam aber nicht von Namis Anblick, wie üblich, sondern von den Worten, die ihn gestern nicht schlafen lassen wollten und die sie so leicht über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er nun erwarten sollte. Nami sah nicht so aus, als würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollen. Sie lächelte zwar dankbar, als er ihr eine dampfende Tasse Tee reichte, aber es blieb auch dabei. "Hey, Nami, was hast du gestern so getrieben?" Ruffy kaute auf seinem Frühstück herum und sah sie neugierig an. "Oh Mann, wenn ich mich erinnern könnte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich ziemlich betrunken gewesen bin. Was dann noch alles passiert ist.keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwie bin ich zum Schiff zurück. Ich glaube, da sollte ich froh sein!" Nami nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Sanji hörte förmlich, wie sich sein Inneres zusammenzog. Sie erinnert sich nicht mehr, nicht an den Abend und noch weniger an ihre eigenen Worte.Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er schnitt sich fasst mit dem Messer, während das heitere Gespräch der anderen im Hintergrund weiterlief. Vielleicht hat sie es ja gar nicht ernst gemeint.vielleicht war sie bloß zu betrunken.was soll's.Sanji atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann zu seinen Kameraden. Vor lauter Kummer bemerkte Sanji aber nicht, wie Nami ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtete. Sie lächelte, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem süß duftenden Tee zuwandte.  
  
ach ja, nami und sanji! meine lieblings-couple! ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^ reviews wären cooool!  
  
und ja, ich nenne, ruffy's schiff hier nicht "flying lamb" sonder "going merry", wie im japanischen. mir gefällt der name irgendwie besser.  
  
und der titel ist nicht deswegen auf lateinisch, weil bei mir demnächst eine latein-schularbeit ansteht o_O wirklich nicht -.- 


End file.
